Dreams
by Amy Ehren
Summary: Both Jareth and Sarah have had the same recurring dream... Please R&R, my first story!
1. Dreaming

**A/N: **I do not own Labyrinth or its characters/ plots/ settings. If I did, I would be incredibly rich and have David Bowie in my phonebook. Anyways, this is my first fic, so enjoy!

Sarah's eyelids fluttered open in her restless sleep. Ever since her return from the labyrinth, she hadn't been able to get the image of the cruel but beautiful Jareth from her mind. The way he had looked at her: with caring, pity, slight confusion… and lust. His eyes had drawn her in, and now his face haunted her memories, never leaving her to sleep in peace.

Sarah stared up at her ceiling, her mind working endlessly. She threw back the covers and sat at the edge of her bed, holding her face in her hands. She stood up and walked to her closet. Sarah's mind worked as she took out jeans and a poet's shirt. The very same, in fact, as she had worn that fateful day to the labyrinth. When dressed, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Leaving no room for thought, she spoke. "Goblin King, I need you!"

A wind kicked up, seemingly from nowhere. Sarah was strangely relieved, smiling as she watched the windows blow open, similar to what had occurred in her parents' bedroom. The majestic, terrifying vision of Jareth appeared before her. As usual, he was covered in glitter. He looked down at Sarah, whose face was a vision of… was it bliss?

"You called?" he asked coldly, irked to have been disturbed, especially by the one who he had done so much for, who had pushed him away. But he was relieved of the burden in his heart after she had left. His face was the image of anger, but his emotion was exactly the opposite.

Sarah recoiled at the anger at his face. Hers turned red as she couldn't say anything in response. Jareth smirked, knowing her reason without even having to ask. His gloved hand brushed her cheek, and her heart stopped for a beat.

"I think you know," Sarah murmured, her voice completely lost. She stared into his mismatched eyes, love shining through. She moved closer to Jareth, his eyes sparkling. She leaned upwards towards his face…

--X—x—X--

"YAAAHHH!!"

A shriek woke Jareth from his dream. Those goblins were a nuisance most of the time. He lay in his large bed, staring up at the ceiling. 'Damn this recurring dream and what it brings,' he thought, running a hand through his hair in exasperation. He stood up suddenly, disoriented by the movement. He needed to see her; she was driving him crazy without even realizing it. He had to do it now; otherwise, he'd never be able to sleep again.

It was now or never, and now seemed much better than never.

--X—x—X—

Sarah was leaving the house at seven o'clock in the morning, sneaking quietly past her sleeping parents and brother. Closing the door quietly behind her, she ran out, back to the park where she usually recited her poetry and literature. It was a relief to be able to leave the house and take time for herself.

She seated herself on the grass and began to think. She wanted to write her own story for once. She was tired of reading other people's creations and not being able to live them herself. She began talking to herself with ideas, softly, but still audible.

"I could write about... him…" she mused softly, staring at the ground. But he had been so cruel, so… passionate about hurting her. Why should she? "Yeah! Why should I write about Jareth? What's he ever done that should make me want to?" she exclaimed, irritated, suddenly.

"What haven't I done, Sarah?" The cold voice made Sarah whip around. It was him.


	2. Underground

**A/N: **I do not own the movie Labyrinth or anything associated with it…

Chapter 2: Underground

"You!" Her tone was scathing. The blood rose to her cheeks as she glared at Jareth. He returned every bit of venom. Why again had he been so anxious to see her?

"What the hell are you doing here?" she asked, her hands working furiously into and out of fists.

He looked at her with his intentions clear. It was time to perfectly honest with her; no little games this time. "Sarah, I came because you drive me crazy. I cannot live without you there."

Sarah stared at him, completely lost. "Wait. You take the trouble to torture me to no end? But now you claim that you can't live without me? What, do you need a little plaything to watch suffer in your labyrinth?" she spat, filled with a hatred she couldn't explain.

Jareth looked offended, then angry. "I've been kind in my explanations. I did it all for you. But you are blind to that!" he said, moving closer to Sarah. She backed away, turning to find him right next her. He grabbed her arm before she could run and pulled her to him. His eyes betrayed pain and tenderness, but his face expressed only anger. Sarah's eyes widened in fear. Jareth's grip was like iron on her arms, pinning them to her sides as he leaned down and gently kissed her. Sarah screamed, trying to kick him. He released her with a satisfied smile.

"My feisty little dear, calm down. Did you think I would hurt you? Or perhaps… that I would force you into bed with me?" he asked, a smirk on his face. Sarah froze. Why had that made her almost hopeful? Why did she feel like she wouldn't fight back if he were to force her into bed? She didn't respond, her face betraying nothing, but somehow, the Goblin King knew her thoughts.

"Sarah, Sarah… You have no idea how appealing that is to me," Jareth murmured, his face inches from hers.

"Don't touch me!" she shrieked, backing up quickly. Jareth instantly grabbed her hand, smirking. Sarah stared at his hand in horror. Was he really going to…? No, he wouldn't. He may be cruel, but he would never… But she didn't know that. She didn't even pretend that she knew his personality. He released her hand with a laugh. How he enjoyed toying with her so. Her expression was of confusion. She didn't understand him at all.

"Sarah… Don't you understand? I'm not going to hurt you," he said soothingly. He put a hand on her arm. She didn't recoil. "Sarah. I'm going to kidnap you." Jareth's grip tightened on her arm. Sarah stared at him in horror as he pulled her close. "You're going to want to hold on."

Against her will, Sarah found herself clinging to the Goblin King in fear. He smirked, not looking down at her. Sarah felt herself being pulled from the earth, and let out a shriek. She knew where they were going. They were going Underground.

Jareth lightly set Sarah down, who had, rather unsurprisingly, passed out. The journey between could do that to those unprepared for it. He set Sarah on his large, lavish bed. He moved her slightly to paint a picture of beauty. Oh, how much more beautiful she was, after only a year. He watched her with a soft expression, able to stare at her without a resistance. He stroked the side of her face gently. Her lips curved into a smile at his touch. Was she awake? Or was this instinctive?

One of Jareth's abilities was to see into the thoughts of others. He used his ability on Sarah. Curiosity was getting the better of him. Sarah's thoughts surprised him. A dream, the very same one he'd had that morning, in fact, was going through Sarah's mind. Except this time, he saw it played through.

He was shocked by what his dream Sarah did. Was this really how she felt? Had she just been shocked into hating him at his appearance? He didn't know, but he was shaking at the possibility.

Sarah opened her eyes. She didn't initially take in Jareth's presence. She yawned, taking in the large bed she was laying on. It was comfortable; she didn't want to get up. She closed her eyes again and leaned back, reveling in the soft mattress.

"I'm glad you like my bed." Sarah sat bolt upright, her face whitening. Jareth was staring at her with a smirk. "I did get you into my bed. Not with me, per say, but you're in my bed nonetheless."

"You. What did you do to me?" she asked, narrowing her eyes at him. "Don't tell me I'm back Underground…"

"That's exactly where you are, lovely," Jareth said, suddenly standing beside Sarah. He stroked her cheek gently. She closed her eyes for a moment and delighted in his touch before realizing who it was, and what his gesture meant. She flinched almost immediately, much to the surprise, and disappointment, of Jareth.

Sarah's face was bright red, the dream still vivid. The Goblin King's smirk made her wonder maybe he knew what she was thinking, or perhaps what the dream was. She had never known the extent of his power, but mind reading? That was too out there. She shook her head quickly to rid herself of the thought.

"Sarah, it's nothing to be ashamed of. It's just human desire," he said before adding, as an afterthought, "Although I'm not human. I'm Fae." Sarah looked at Jareth with curiosity. She nodded for him to continue, and he willingly obliged.

"Fae are like faeries. I'm sure you've heard of them from your faerie tales. You understand human desires, sexual and material. Fae do not feel material desire, other than in appearance. Why do you think I wear such extravagant clothing? But my warning comes now, the Fae feel sexual desire amplified," he admitted, much to Sarah's surprise. "However, I won't harm you, I promise. I love you, Sarah."

Sarah's eyes were still fixed on Jareth's face. She saw the softening of his expression when he said the words 'I love you.' Absentmindedly, she placed her hand on his. He looked down in surprise. When he did, Sarah noticed it, but did nothing to move it. If he truly cared… she could withstand him. In fact, she could maybe even like him. Privately, Sarah thought that it wouldn't take long for her to really love him. She already liked him, but she would never show it until she was ready. After all, he had taken her little brother, even though it had been at her request. She hadn't liked his attitude at all; it had repulsed her. But his face… it was beautiful. She had felt attraction for a very shallow reason, but as she heard him speak of himself, she was seeing more of him, and she liked it. Falling for a person's soul was something very different than falling for their face.

She had kept her gaze on Jareth's face the whole time, and she couldn't help but smile. She leaned in towards him and allowed their lips to meet. Jareth froze in surprise. She pulled her head away from his and turned away, her face not quite crimson, but pretty close to it. Why had she done that? It was a stupid impulse that she shouldn't have let take control of her. Despite her anger at herself, she wondered if she really meant it, or if it were a "pity thing." She wanted to let him know that she wouldn't hurt him… but she had already hurt him so much. Sarah's emotions were in turmoil, a chaotic mess of confusion, attraction, and anger.

"You humans are a complicated mess of emotions. How do you live with it?" Jareth asked, examining the back of his gloved hand, seemingly uninterested. Sarah jumped; she had completely forgotten that he was there. She glared at him.

"We manage," she spat, irked. "I'm a teenage girl with goddamn hormones, okay?" Jareth laughed at that, looking over at her with a smirk.

"And what kind of hormones does that entail?" he asked softly, leaning towards her. She stared for a moment before the meaning of his words sank in. She crawled backwards swiftly until her back hit the headboard of the bed. She began to try to climb up it, much to Jareth's amusement. He sat and watched her pathetic attempts to run away, hindered by the location of the headboard.

"Don't break the headboard, love," he said as he stood and walked towards her. Sarah screamed as he grabbed one of her ankles and pulled her towards him. He looked down at her, releasing her ankle and walking away from her. As he exited the room, he turned to her.

"Sleep. You have a long day ahead of you tomorrow."


	3. Confessions

**A/N: **I do not own Labyrinth or anything associated with it. Except this story.

Sarah lay in the overlarge bed, pondering Jareth's words. 'You have a long day ahead of you tomorrow,' he had said. What, precisely did that entail? Was she to become his slave and do his cleaning? Or would she be his slave in an entirely different manner? She shuddered at the second possibility and tried to wipe it from her mind. She lay back on the pillows, her mind working furiously. She didn't know when she fell asleep, but at some point, she did.

The dream visited her again, frightening her. Sarah knew she harbored feelings for the Goblin King; a year away from a person who was so memorable could do that. But to that extent? Would she really go out on a whim to satisfy him? No. She wouldn't let him know what she felt. But for some reason, she felt he already knew. Her feeling from earlier that he could read minds was coming back stronger. It frightened her that she would never be able to keep a secret from him, but at the same time, it thrilled her that he would never have to worry about misreading her emotions. Some men were just idiots when it came to picking up hints from women; some didn't see the hints when they were there, others saw hints when there were none.

Sarah awoke with a jolt, sitting up the moment she awoke. Her vision was still blurry. As her eyes cleared and she could see, she screamed. Jareth was sitting at the end of the bed, watching her. He smirked in amusement. She glared at him, and he leaned closer to her, scrutinizing her gaze. Sarah was unnerved, and she blinked and looked down.

"Sarah, lovely, this _is_ my castle. I can go where I please," Jareth said with a small sigh. He shook his head, trying to suppress a laugh at Sarah's wide eyes. "My dear, you're probably wondering what I meant when I said you have a long day ahead of you." He chuckled at the sight of her expression, wondering how he knew. "You humans are so predictable." She relaxed a little, but her suspicion that he could read her mind stayed. "Sarah. I simply meant that you will be staying by my side. And my agenda is very full."

"Oh. I thought you were going to…" she faltered. "Going to make me your slave or something." He shook with silent laughter. She glared at him and slapped his arm. "It's _not_ funny! I don't understand you," she sighed, flopping back onto the pillows with an irritated grunt. "Damn Fae! Why do you have to be so complicated? God damn you…" Sarah trailed off, her rant fading to nothing as her irritation abated. Jareth still shook with silent laughter, which he now fought to control. As he regained his composure, he looked at her.

"Sarah, dear, I will call a maid who will dress you in more… appropriate clothes. She will then take you to the dining hall, where you will have your breakfast with me," he said matter-of-factly, giving her no choice in the matter. "Dear," he added, almost as an afterthought. She made a face. He looked at her with curiosity.

"What's with calling me 'dear' and 'love?'" she asked, crossing her arms. She raised an eyebrow at him. His jaw fell open in irritated shock. How the hell could she not see why he used such endearing terms for her? Was she really that oblivious?

"You mortals are so oblivious to everything!" he groaned, rubbing his temples with a gloved hand. "Do I have to actually tell you?" Jareth nearly screamed, trying to gain control of himself. Sarah's expression went from one of irritation to one of utter bewilderment. She had clearly forgotten his kiss from the night before. "Damn it, Sarah!" She shied away, now terrified that he would hurt her. His eyes burned, with both frustration and passion. Sarah's eyes met his, and their gaze was locked, despite her desire to look away from the eyes that burned and consumed her. As their gaze held, Jareth shocked Sarah into silence.

"I love you."


	4. Turmoil

**A/N:** I apologize for how short the last chapter was, but this one was in my head, and the phrase I left off at seemed the best place to leave it. Enjoy the next chapter!

"I love you."

The words wouldn't sink into Sarah's brain; they seemed too out-of-place. He couldn't be saying them to her. It was impossible. No way would the insanely beautiful Goblin King be confessing that he still loved her, especially after the way she had rejected him and scorned him.

"Come again?"

Jareth exploded. "God damn it, Sarah! I love you! I have, since the moment I saw you in that park, reading your little fairy tales! Can't you understand something as simple as that? Why else would I have doted over you, tried to keep you in my realm? I didn't want you to leave. I wanted you to lose, to become my Sarah, _my _Sarah. Not anyone else's. I wanted you. I still do. Damn it Sarah…" She was completely shocked by the fact that a tear escaped down the seemingly cold, heartless, and cruel Goblin King's cheek. She put a hand to his cheek, and instantly his gaze hardened. "If this is a pity thing, you will regret it later, Sarah. I told you before, I feel sexual desire amplified." The moment the word was out of his mouth, it was on Sarah's neck. He covered it with kisses, sending waves of shock and pleasure through Sarah. Jareth's touch was more than any human could bear, and more than any human would ever endow upon their lover.

Jareth's lips had managed to cover most of Sarah's neck in a very short time, and she leaned back in the bed, and he followed her, his body surprisingly light on Sarah's. His hands reached beneath the blankets, and he gently caressed her thigh. His kisses trailed upwards, from her neck to her jaw, where he was wonderfully gentle with her. His lips made their way towards her lips, and when his lips met hers, she was in heaven. As suddenly as his kisses had started, they stopped. Sarah quietly groaned in annoyance that he had the nerve to kiss her then suddenly stop! And when she was obviously enjoying it, no less. "Jerk," she whispered, tears coming to her eyes. She furiously blinked them back. Jareth was not going to see her cry.

"Do you understand now, Sarah? You have no idea what I want to do to you. But you humans are so frail," he sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Hell, you even haunt my dreams. And it's more than I can bear." He looked down at the ground, a sad smile upon his face.

"Jareth, I…" she paused. The man in question felt a shock. The way she said his name made his heart flutter. He was as bad as the female humans sometimes. Sarah picked up where she had left, more confidence laced into her words. "Jareth. I won't tell you I love you. Because honestly, I don't know what the hell I'm feeling. Like you said, humans are a complicated mess of emotions. I don't even know how we deal with it, but we do. There are times when I want to say I love you, but honestly," she took a deep breath. "You scare the crap out of me sometimes, you know that? With your whole 'fear me, I am all powerful' persona and all. Yes, I do feel _something_ towards you, but I don't know what it is. I just don't know…" she said bitterly. "Give me some time, okay? I don't want to do anything with you and find that I really don't feel anything towards you. But I also don't want to leave you hurt and then find that I really do love you. Damn this, why can't I just single out one emotion?" Sarah sighed, burying her face in her hands. Sometimes things were just too complicated, and difficult to deal with. She felt Jareth's hand on her shoulder, trying to be comforting. She glared at him. "Just leave me alone, damn it."

Jareth stood and exited the room without a word. She sat, staring after him, almost regretting what she said. But no, she felt relieved to have told him, even if it did mean that things changed, for better or for worse. Sarah felt a tear fall from her eyes, and she didn't bother to blink it away. He wasn't there, and he was the only person she was not going to cry in front of. She did have dignity, and she was not going to lose it by showing weakness in front of the Goblin King. The one she feared and possibly loved. Yes, he had haunted her dreams too, but the dream scared her. She didn't know if that truly were the extent of her feelings, or if it could just be the fact that he was memorable and she had never gone past kissing with anyone. It was just teenage rampant hormones, for all she knew. A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts.

"Yes?" she called out, her voice oddly hoarse. The door opened, and a female (well, Sarah was pretty sure it was female, it didn't have as many warts, and actually had braided hair) goblin entered, carrying a lump of delicate-looking cloth in her arms. She looked up at Sarah and smiled.

"'Allo, miss," she said. Sarah was now absolutely sure that the goblin was female, as the voice was a clear soprano tone. "Jareth sent me to get you dressed. That is, he said, if you're still goin' to join 'im for breakfast. He sounded mighty distraught if you ask me." She looked up at Sarah with a questioning look. Sarah was flooded with guilt. She had no idea what the time in the Labyrinth had been for him after she had left. As if she could read her mind, the maid picked up speaking. "When you were gone, miss, he was in a mighty bad temper 'arf the time. It was dreadful scary. He banished 'arf the goblins to the Bog of Eternal Stench and then 'arf of wot was left was turned into rocks or summat or other. But it was mighty dreadful. Even tho' 'e's distraught right now, 'e's 'appier than 'e's been in a long time, miss. Now, if you'll stand sos I can get you dressed. You will be joinin' 'im for the meal, right, miss?" the maid asked. Sarah nodded dumbly, standing so that the maid could dress her. She had no idea what happened to her ability to dress herself as she stood, the maid throwing a pink silk dress over Sarah's head. She pulled it down to Sarah's feet and laced the back. Sarah gasped. "It… has a corset?" she asked breathlessly. The maid chuckled.

"No miss. I just 'ave the laces a bit tight for now." She loosened them, and Sarah rubbed her ribcage. "Better, miss?"

"Much better…" she paused, when she realized she didn't know the maid's name. "What's your name?"

"Ah, my name's Arietta. Just give a yell if you need anythin' from me. I'll be goin' now, miss. The dining room's easy enough to find. And I 'ope you know 'ow to brush your own hair?" Arietta laughed when Sarah's expression was blank for a moment, then she was struck with the question and nodded. "Bye, miss!"

Sarah made her way to the dresser she hadn't known was there. There was a small mirror for her, and as she looked around, she realized that most everything she needed was there. Brush, comb, even makeup was provided. She smiled as she picked up the silver-handled brush and ran it through her hair. When she had completed the simple task of brushing her hair, she applied a little makeup. She was never one for overly complex makeup, just putting on a bit of eye shadow and clear gloss. She smiled at her reflection, and stood. It was then that Sarah almost hit herself in the forehead.

"Damn, I need shoes!" she groaned, frantically looking around like her life would end if she didn't find a pair of shoes. She was immensely relieved when she came upon a pair of cream colored ankle boots, thankfully with low heels. A broken ankle was the last thing she needed, especially Underground. Finally deeming herself ready, she put her hand on the door handle and took a deep breath. 'Relax, Sarah,' she told herself. It was just breakfast, after all. Right? She couldn't keep the guilt and doubt from her mind as she opened the door and stepped out. The door closed on its own behind her with a loud _thud. _She jumped, but began her quest for the dining room.

The castle was a mystery to her, and she wandered it for several minutes before stumbling upon the dining room. Jareth was already seated at a large oak table with ornately carved chairs accompanying it. He looked up at her, and his eyes shone with admiration. She really was beautiful.

"Come, my dear, sit. You need to eat. It's been a while since you had any food," he said with a disarmingly charming smile. Her heart nearly melted, but she caught herself. She sat across from him, placing a good ten feet between them. Jareth seemed disappointed by her choice of location.

"Sarah, love, I need you to listen to me. Can you do that for me?" he asked. Sarah nodded, not looking up at Jareth. Rather, she engrossed herself in following the grain of the wood. Jareth took a deep breath and began his tale.


	5. Explainations

"There was once a time when the mortal world and the world of the Fae could mix in harmony. But that was long ago. That time is long over. There was but one night when the pathway closed, leaving the Fae in the mortal world trapped there, and the humans in the Fae world trapped there. The next day, thankfully, they could return to their rightful world. But should one race stay in the opposite world for too long, they were trapped there.

"The one night when the pathway closed was Imbolc. Perhaps you have heard of this day? It's also known as Gwyl Ffraed. No? I see that this shall take more explaining than I thought… but no matter. I shall teach you of Imbolc. Let's just say it was a precursor to you Americans' Groundhog Day. It is very different, despite the fact that it leads up to your so-called 'holiday.' Fire is a prominent element in it, to symbolize the power of the Sun over the coming months. It is the day that the goddess Cailleach gathers her firewood. The reason that pathway closed was because Cailleach does not take kindly to crossers that do not know the day coming upon her and taking pity. She can call upon her Storm Hags to destroy the traveler. Therefore, the guardians of the worlds decided that it was best that the pathway stay closed on that day. The worlds were at peace with each other for centuries.

"However, one year, there was an accident on Imbolc. Cailleach went on a rampage, destroying nearly everything in her path. She spared none who she came across. In her rage, she destroyed the pathway. Yes, there was a physical path that connected the worlds. She destroyed it, with such magical force that it was impossible to rebuild it. As you can guess, whatever world you were in on that day, you were trapped in. Hush, hush, everything I'm telling you has to do with my story.

"That year, things went into complete chaos. The mortal world went into the Dark Ages; the Fae world went into complete anarchy. All of the goblins you see here? They were once humans. Any human trapped at that time became a liability, and was therefore turned to another creature. It really depended on their character and physical appearance. The larger humans became trolls, the smaller, goblins. It does seem like this doesn't really matter, but the history of this world is my history. I have been shaped by the events of this world. If not for the pathway closing, I would not exist. Yes, it sounds boringly cliché," he chuckled. "However, it was vital to what happened to this world. It was torn by war from that point on over claims to land, now that we had nothing to distract us from our own land.

"As common to war, it was followed by the victorious pillaging the defeated. This often involved methods such as theft and rape. There was nothing anyone could do to stop it; it all seemed like a natural thing. But that was how nearly all the current leaders were born; through rape of a woman of the defeated tribe by the victorious king. But nearly every time, the king took the woman with him. They weren't all heartless murderers. Most kings did not have a son to carry on the line; they needed one. The woman usually became a cherished part of the king's life. That's how my parents were. The previous king took a woman in victory, and she became my mother," Jareth said, seemingly about to cry. The memory must be painful, Sarah realized, and at that moment, his face hardened and all trace of the vulnerability he had shown faded. "But they are both long dead. She was a good mother, for all I remember. I was only one of three children.

" My sisters have realms of their own. I was lucky; as a male, I choose my own mate, and my own realm. I chose the goblins, as they're easy enough to control. My older sister, Sarina, was given the realm of the faeries. I pity her. Faeries are little nuisances. She was given Nadire, a Fae of little importance himself, but from an influential family. Similar circumstances with my younger sister, Amille. Her realm is actually an underwater world. It was very odd when it was made known that she would rule the merpeople. Surprisingly, despite the arrogant nature of the people there, they took to her very well. I suppose it was because of her…" he paused to chuckle. "Amiable nature. But she was lucky enough to choose her mate from the merpeople.

"But none of this has to do with my story anymore. Do you understand the Fae any better now? Perhaps why I'm so hostile?" Jareth asked, resting his head on one hand.

"Not really, but it does close some gaps. Thank you for explaining to me," Sarah said, taking hold of one of the Goblin King's hands. She smiled and stood. "If you don't mind, I'm going to go back to my room and think. What I'm thinking about will affect you, I promise." Jareth immediately knew what she was speaking of. He nodded for her to leave. As she walked away, his eyes followed her body. It would ultimately be her decision whether or not she loved him, but if he had the ability Amille had to make people fall in love with her, things would be much simpler for him.

Sarah made her way back to her room, all the while her mind working furiously. Did she really love him? It flooded her with guilt to know that she had so much power over the emotions of someone who was obviously unbalanced. She sighed, sitting down on her bed. Suddenly, she was hit with an idea of how to figure out whether or not she loved him.

"Goblin King, I need you!" she cried, and no sooner were the words out of her mouth than he stood before her. He looked down imperiously at her, and her resolve faltered. "Jareth, I think I figured out how to really test what I feel for you. I don't want to hurt you, if I don't, though…" she said, biting her lip. Jareth raised an eyebrow. "I think maybe I should try… Never mind explanations. They're too complicated. Let me show you." Her voice had dropped to a whisper, and her hands shook a little as she stood up, slipping a hand onto the back of the Goblin King's neck. Sarah pulled him down to her height, and let her lips meet his.

The moment their lips had any contact, Sarah completely forgot everything else. For all she knew, it could have been hours before she felt any response from Jareth. His hands gripped her waist, holding on in a grip that warned that he would never let go. He was like a desperate puppy, always needing attention and love. Sarah felt his tongue on her lower lip, completely begging her for entry. She complied, and she knew now that she was in love with him. She broke away for one second. Sarah looked into his mismatched eyes and opened her mouth to speak.

"King Jareth! Your presence is commanded at the court of His Highness King Aodh!" A commanding voice came from outside the door. Jareth heard the name and nearly fell over in shock. "No," he whispered, his eyes wide. Sarah looked at him in utter confusion.

"What does that mean?" she asked, suddenly concerned.

Jareth took a deep breath before he could speak. "It means we are either in very deep trouble, or going to be rewarded. But knowing Aodh, we are in grave trouble. You'd best be prepared to not return from this trip." Sarah gasped.

"You mean he might kill us?" she asked, shocked. Jareth shook his head. He was incredibly pale and shaking.

"I mean he almost definitely will kill us."


End file.
